reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Railway TV Series
The Railway TV Series" is the television sequel of The New Railway Series. Characters *Thomas *Dusty *Newt *Mutt *Petrie *Rodriguez *Bluebell *Flarango *Aerolite *Settebello *Bernie *Pico *Claude *Jock and Jaguar *Jasper the Diesel *CJ the Red Caboose *Oscar (new) *No. 27 (new) *Rockenbargy "Rocky" (new) *Comet (new) *Carl, Milo and Rusty (new) *Zephyr I, Zephyr II, Zephyr III (new) *Secretario (new) *Eurostar (new) *Ivor, Luke and Oscar (new) Episodes Season 1 #'The Zephyrs are Great': The Duke and Duchess of England are visiting and the three Zephyrs are to take them to their summerhouse. Eurostar challenges the Zephyrs to a race and soon gets in the lead. Eurostar becomes puffed up with his lead and stops, allowing the Zephyrs to pass him to get onto the summerhouse branch line and beat Eurostar, who naturally is very embarrassed by his loss! #'Spic and Span': A cleanliness competition is being held and Carl, Milo and Rusty are determined to beat Rockenbargy, No. 27, and CJ the Red Caboose. At first it doesn't look like they are going to win because they have rocks and coal dust all over them, but after the two engines and the caboose get coal dust dumped on them, Carl, Milo and Rusty manage to attend the contest clean and win first place ribbons. # #'Snowplough Days: The Zephyr Story': It's winter and on Jasper's branch line, Oscar decides to help the Zephyrs by telling them what trains they're to carry. But Eurostar tells Zephyr II and Zephyr III to slow down when they pass him at the water column and tells them not to talk to children when Zephyr III takes on more water as they're making the Zephyrs late. Zephyr III sees Eurostar's "help" as nothing but constant nagging, so he decides to ignore her from now on. The following morning, Thomas, Oscar and Zephyr III set off early for the freight yard to help Dusty and Newt take stone trucks, timber flatbeds, and Ivor, Luke and Oscar to the docks. However, when the Thin Controller arrives to report that heavy snow is coming and all engines must where snowploughs, Comet points out that Thomas, Dusty, Newt, Oscar and Zephyr III are already working and don't know about the oncoming bad weather. Agreeing with Rockenbargy, the Thin Controller tells him to tell Carl, Milo and Rusty that he wants them to get their snowploughs fitted. Once their snowploughs are fitted, Carl, Milo and Rusty set off to find Thomas, Zephyr III, Dusty and Newt. Taking on water at with trucks for the quarry, Zephyr III is happy until Eurostar arrives and tells him that he must get his snowplough fitted. Newt tells Zephyr III to ignore Eurostar on purpose seeing this once again as nagging and thinks that the weather is fine. Meanwhile, after delivering trucks to the docks, Carl, Milo, and Rusty sets off for the dairy. However, snowclouds quickly build up and snow starts falling making Carl, Milo and Rusty's journey very difficult. Soon the snow builds up and Milo gets stuck in a snowdrift by a signalbox. Rusty feels sad whilst the snow builds up around him until they hear a whistle - discovering that Flarango along with Zephyr III and Eurostar has come to his rescue. Eurostar blames Zephyr III for not listening to him and Carl, Milo and Rusty blame him for being too bossy to Zephyr III. However, upon their return to the Niagara Falls Roundhouse, the Thin Controller scolds Zephyr III for not listening to his orders. But Eurostar owns up as he neglected to tell Zephyr III that it was the Thin Controller's orders about the snowplough. Shocked and surprised that two engines weren't listening to him, the Thin Controller orders Carl, Milo and Rusty to help the Zephyrs get their snowploughs fitted. With their snowploughs fitted at last, the Zephyrs thank Eurostar for owning up to her mistake and Zephyr III promises to listen more carefully to Eurostar in future. # #'Too Hot for Bernie': It's a hot summer day and the Zephyrs and Settebello are taking children to the beach. Bernie wants to help, but he has to deliver ingredients to the ice cream factory because Secretario broke down. On his way, he is made late by Ivor, Luke and Oscar using the crossing and being diverted into a siding. Trying to rush, Bernie tries to leave the chocolate factory before the shunter can take off the truck's brakes, but only breaks a coupling and spills cocoa onto Oscar and CJ. Once Bernie's truck is refilled, he sets off and thinks he can take some children to the seaside. But the ice cream factory manager asks him to wait for the ice cream to be finished and take it to the beach. When Bernie arrives, the children cheer for Bernie because he delivered the ice cream. This makes Bernie very happy. # # # # # # # Season 2 Category:The New Railway Series